Yes Ma'am
by randomkitty101
Summary: What happens on a not-everyday-normal patrol? Little one-shot that sucks. Season Two Dibs I don't own cover image!


**Tell me what you guys think! First one-shot cause I've been having a bit of trouble with Lost Justice. Check out the poll on my profile!  
**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did but I don't own anything**

* * *

All was quiet around the Gotham City warehouses. The minutes passed by as two people jumped from rooftop to rooftop, with one grinning childishly and the other smirking at her partner's excitement.

"Would you calm down?" She whispered, trying not to laugh. "You're not nine, for Pete's sake!"

Her partner just shrugged. "Whaddaya gonna do? I just have a feeling about tonight. Don't know if it's good or bad, but I've got a feeling." His eyes lit up behind his mask and her eyes widened. "Oh no, oh no no no no no!"

"_I've got a feeling,_" he started to sing, "_that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good ni-i-ight. I've gotta feeling, whoo-ooo._"

"Oh my gosh," she groaned. "Please, stop!"

"Aw, but BG," he teased, "I thought you liked my singing!"

BG glared halfheartedly at him. "That _song_," she hissed, "is an abomination."

Silence.

Then, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Suddenly, they both received a beeping in their ears. "Big Bad Wolf and Bo Peep here," The man pressed his comm to connect to the watchtower. "What's up, Mother Goose?" A groan came from the other side of the comm. "Seriously, Nightwing?" Nightwing laughed. "Sorry baby bro, but yes, seriously." The young teen on the other side of the communicator sighed and carried on like the little soldier he was. "We just received Intel from one of our snitches that Black Mask is receiving an illegal weapons shipment tonight, apparently it's big enough that he's going to be there to oversee it himself. This could be the chance we're waiting for."

Nightwing nodded. "Affirmative, Robin. When and where?"

"Ten minutes ago, Warehouse 43."

Nightwing groaned and then gave a cry of indignation when BG whacked him upside the head. "Don't worry Robin," she said sympathetically, "We'll get Mask. Batgirl and Nightwing out."

She turned on her partner. "Alright Wingnut, start South."

* * *

Batgirl flipped over a crate and landed next to Nightwing, also taking refuge from the new weapons' bullets/beams. She did a quick one-over of his injuries and mentally sighed. To the average eye, he was okay, except for minimal wounds, a couple bruises and a scratch on his forehead. But to the trained eye, a.k.a. Batgirl's, he was favoring his right side.

She grabbed his arm and growled when he winced slightly. "What did you _do _to yourself, 'Wing?" He shrugged her off and smiled at her shakily. "It's nothing, now come on, we have to get Black Mask!" And then like the acrobat he was, he _flipped_ over the crate_ backwards_ and threw multiple wing-dings at the thugs. The red-headed heroine sighed and rejoined the fray.

She was soon blocked by three thugs, barring her from assisting her partner. She smirked evilly and charged. She punched Tweedle-Dee in the face, most probably breaking his nose, flipped over and kicked Tweedle-Dumb in the knees, forcing him to fall on his face, and pressed a pressure point in his neck, effectively knocking him out. She dodged Tweedle-Dumber's fist by leaning back and as soon as she leant all the way down to the floor, she swept her feet under his, letting him crash to the ground. She flipped back up and looked around to see Nightwing being swarmed by thugs.

Suddenly, all of the fighting stopped. The thugs parted and allowed Batgirl to see her being held at gunpoint by none other than Black Mask himself.

The next bit was a blur, there was a gunshot, a beam of light, a body shooting in front of her, a scream, feet running off.

Batgirl looked down only to see Nightwing laying on the floor, his costume ripped and skin burnt.

She barely registered placing a finger on her comm, connecting her to the Watchtower. "Batgirl to Watchtower, requesting emergency pick-up for victim of severe wounds."

No sooner had she stopped speaking, a shimmering light overwhelmed her and the man whose hand she had just been grasping. League medics and Black Canary rushed to the beaten pair and Dinah pried Batgirl's hands away from her best friend's and the shock of the situation finally disappeared.

Dick had probably just saved her life.

And now he would pay the price for it.

* * *

"Barb?" Barbara lifted her head up with tired eyes only to see an equally exhausted Tim Drake. She smiled weakly. "Hey, Timmy."

"How is he?" Barbara examined the teenager. At fifteen, he was still small, probably always would be, and a complete genius. But he was still fifteen, and his elder adopted brother was lying in the med bay with third-degree burns to his side and leg. The redhead just opened up her arms and the third Robin rushed to her embrace.

"They won't tell me," she started quietly, "But you know Dick, he always pulls through." Tim smiled sadly. "Yeah, he'll get through this one. He's Dick Grayson, right?" Barbara smiled and patted his back. "Yep, he's Dick Grayson."

"Barb?" The pair whipped around to see Dinah coming out of the med bay's doors, pulling off a white coat and latex gloves. Blue eyes met blue and Dinah nodded. "You can see him now, one at a time." Barbara looked over to see if Tim was okay with letting her go first and he gave her a small nod. "I'll go next."

Barbara shakily stood up and walked to the door. It opened on sensing her and she stepped in, looking at only one person. Dick Grayson was laying on a hospital bed, asleep. She smiled sadly and sat down in the chair by his bed. After five minutes of hearing him breathe, (which was a relief) she spoke.

"You freaked me out you know." She murmured, then scoffed. "Congratulations, you got Barbara Gordon to admit she was scared. You got Barbara Gordon to admit she was scared for the life of the guy she has had a crush on since sixth grade, and loved since senior year in high school. You also got her to beat herself up, and get Superboy to ban her from the gym 'cause she was using the super-strength punching bags and _apparently_ I was going too hard on myself because I let you get hurt and you almost died and I could have_ lost_ you for goodness' sake without telling you I love you, you sick jerk!"

"Wow, Babs," Barbara's eyes widened as Dick's eyelids lifted slowly, and a corner of his lips turned up in a teasing manner. "If I knew a near death experience would make you come out, I would have nearly died sooner." He didn't get to say anything else before he was engulfed in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" She mumbled into his shoulder, face blushing red. The jerk only chuckled before wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Review and fav! I know it stinks, but tell me what you like! Did anybody see the Father Goose reference?**

**Love ya'll**

**randomkitty101**


End file.
